1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to tables and, in particular, to tables with table tops constructed from blow-molded plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, many conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to the table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Large, portable tables with folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are often used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. Because these types of tables are generally portable, the tables may be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the banquet tables are no longer needed, the tables can be moved or stored.
Banquet tables are often used by various organizations and groups because they w allow effective and efficient use of space. For example, banquet tables may be used in large multi-purpose areas such as school gymnasiums, meeting halls and hotel conference rooms to allow groups of people to meet. After the meetings are completed, the tables can be folded into the storage position and stowed in a relatively small space. This allows the gymnasiums, meeting halls and conference rooms to be used for other purposes. Thus, banquet tables allow groups and organizations to efficiently use a particular space.
Conventional banquet tables with legs that are foldable between a use position and a storage position may also be used in a variety of other locations. For example, these known tables may provide immediate table space and/or workspace in a house, apartment, garage, tool shed and the like. The foldable legs may allow the tables to be conveniently set up, taken down, stored and transported whenever and wherever the user chooses.
The legs of conventional banquet tables are often attached to the table top by a number of mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolts. Disadvantageously, the mechanical fasteners may create a number of holes in the table top and these holes may decrease the structural integrity of the table top and/or create undesirable stress concentrations in the table top. The holes may also create weakness or failure points that may allow the table to give way and collapse. It is also known to attach the legs to the table top by adhesives such as glue, epoxy resins or other suitable types of bonding agents. The bonding of the legs to the table top, however, may decrease the structural integrity of the table top. Significantly, if the mechanical fasteners or adhesive connection of the legs to the table top fails, then the table may collapse and the table may be very difficult or impossible to fix or repair, especially if the leg attachment portion of the table top is damaged or pulled away from the remaining portion of the table top.
The use of mechanical fasteners to attach the legs to the table top may undesirably increase the number of parts required to construct the table, which may increase the time required to assemble the table. In addition, many conventional tables required the legs to be positioned against the underside of the table top and then attached to the table top by the mechanical fasteners or glue. This may increase the difficulty of the manufacturing process because the legs and table top must first be held in the desired positions and then the legs must be fastened to the table top. In particular, if mechanical fasteners are used to attach the legs to the table top, mating surfaces such as holes in the legs and corresponding threaded openings in the table top must be carefully aligned before the legs can be attached to the table top. Accordingly, many conventional tables require one or more persons to hold the legs and table top in the desired locations, and another person to fasten the legs to the table top. This process is undesirably time consuming and labor intensive. Alternatively, a single person may be used to attach the legs to the table top, but this process is difficult to perform rapidly and without any errors.
Many conventional banquet tables are also relatively heavy and difficult to move because of their large size. For example, conventional banquet tables are often six or eight feet in length and two or three feet in width. In addition, conventional banquet tables may have a round configuration with a diameter of five or six feet. The large size and weight of these known tables may require two or more people to move the table.
It is known to construct banquet tables with table tops constructed from plastic or other lightweight materials in an attempt to decrease the weight of the tables. Many of these lighter-weight tables, however, lack the strength and sturdiness of the heavier-weight tables. Thus, many lighter-weight tables require complex support mechanisms and one or more support braces to increase the strength and sturdiness of the table, which may undesirably increase the weight and complexity of the tables.
Conventional banquet tables with table tops constructed from plastic may be easily damaged. For example, if the table is inadvertently knocked over or dropped while being carried, then a portion of the table top may be damaged. These types of table tops may also be damaged during shipping and/or storage, especially if the tables are stored on their sides or edges.
In addition, conventional banquet tables are frequently dragged or rolled on the ground when being moved, especially if being moved by only one person. For example, a person may roll a banquet table with a round table top on its outer edge when its legs are in the collapsed position. Undesirably, this may damage the outer edge of the table top. In particular, the edge of the table top may be damaged if the table is rolled down stairs, over curbs or other uneven surface. If the outer edge of the table top is damaged or crushed, it may be difficult or impossible to repair or replace.